


Flower

by st00pz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Galra Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/pseuds/st00pz
Summary: Galra Shiro AU. Both of them are in BoM. I hope you like it <3
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacklionshiro (Fonbella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/gifts).




End file.
